Human Targets
by alyce204
Summary: A car crashing through a bar while Danny's birthday celebrations are underway is the first in a series of horrific events that put not only Five-0, but also everyone they love in danger when someone tries to get their revenge on Five-0.
1. Happy Birthday

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Human Targets**_

_**Chapter 1**_

After a long day at work, having dinner and drinks with friends always seems to be the perfect way to finish the day, especially when it's your birthday. Danny's sister April, who had come along for the pure fun of embarrassing her big brother was nice enough to pay for Danny's drinks, seeing it was his birthday. The brunette nurse had been in Hawaii for about nine months now, after escaping an abusive relationship and nearly paying with her life for doing so.

Everyone was having a great time laughing at the hilarious tales Danny's sister had to tell about their childhood in Newark. What was even funnier was Danny trying to defend himself and trying to push the blame onto April.

With the laughter, came the mouthfuls of beer and wine; except for Catherine. After Catherine's weekend of shore leave had been interrupted by case; Steve decided it was a good time to do his training drills on the Enterprise; the ship Catherine just so happened to work on. Anyway, one thing lead to another and well… the next thing they knew, they were going to be parents in nine months' time. Catherine was now about five months along and was sipping at orange juices while everyone else enjoyed a beer or wine.

Chin and Malia were also there, along with Kono, Kamekono, Max and Gabby. Being pregnant, meant more trips to the bathroom; so Kono had accompanied Catherine to the ladies' room while April and Gabby went over to the bar to get the next round of drinks. Danny was going to take full advantage of his sister paying for his drinks tonight and April now was hoping she wasn't going to regret it.

Finishing up in the bathroom, Kono and Catherine were washing their hands and fixing up their hair. Just as Kono was heading towards the bathroom door, she and Catherine heard what sounded like a car, screaming and people yelling to get out of the way. Just as the two women went to investigate what was going on; the sound of a car got louder and the next thing they knew, they were on the floor after the car slammed straight into the wall, just outside the bathroom.

When the two women felt it was safe to move, they got up from the floor.

"Are you alright?" Kono asked Catherine.

"Yeah" Catherine replied. "I think so"

"You're sure?" Kono asked.

"Almost" Catherine replied as she looked down at her forearm.

"What the hell happened out there?" she asked in confusion.

"I don't know" Kono replied. "But we're going to find out"

Kono walked over to the door and pushed it open. She got the door open, but it wasn't enough for her or Catherine to get through. The door was being blocked by a stack of fallen debris.

"Something heavy's blocking the door" said Kono. "I can't get it open"

"Well, what can you see?" Catherine asked.

"Looks like a car crashed through the dining area" Kono replied.

"Can you see anyone?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah" Kono replied. "A lot of them are hurt though"

Meanwhile, everyone left sitting at the table was okay; the car had narrowly missed them. But they were now concerned for Kono, Catherine, Gabby and April who weren't with them at the time of accident. Danny went looking for Gabby and April. Steve, Chin, Malia and Kamekono headed for the bathroom in search of Catherine and Kono. Max made use of his medical training to help the people who had been hurt.

"April!" Danny yelled. "Gabby!"

"April!" Danny yelled again as he still frantically searched for his sister and his girlfriend. "Gabby!"

Danny's worst fears were washed away, when suddenly spotted the two women heading towards him.

"You two okay?" Danny asked them.

"Yeah we're fine" April and Gabby replied in unison.

"Okay" April replied.

"What about Cath and Kono? They were in bathroom when this happened" April asked as the three of them made their way over to the ladies' room.

"I don't know" Danny replied. "That's what scares me"

Over at the ladies' room, Kono and Catherine were still as hard as they could to try and push the bathroom door open. While on another attempt, they heard yelling and it sounded familiar; it was Steve, Chin and Malia.

"Cath!" Steve yelled.

"Kono!" Chin yelled.

"We're in here!" Catherine yelled to get their attention.

"The door won't budge!" Kono yelled.

Steve, Chin, Malia and Kamekono finally arrived outside the ladies' room door to see that Kono was relatively unscathed. Whereas Catherine had cut her up pretty badly.

"How are you going to get them out?" Malia asked.

"They need to get checked out; especially Catherine" Malia stressed.

Steve, Chin and Kamekono were trying desperately move all of the rubble as quickly as possible, so they wouldn't have to wait for the fire department. Their desperate rescue attempts were briefly interrupted when Danny, Gabby and April appeared from around a corner.

"Hey!" Danny yelled. "They okay?" Danny asked with concern.

"As far as we can tell" Chin replied.

"How far out is help?" April asked.

"Cath's cut herself pretty badly" Steve replied.

"In other words, not close enough" Malia added.

"Yeah, that's Steve" said Danny.

Danny then made his move to help Steve, Chin and Kamekono.

"Hey, has anyone checked on the driver of the car?" Gabby asked.

The pure silence that followed the question said it all, no. With that, April and Gabby made their through the rubble towards the car.

"Can you see anything?" Gabby asked, watching April close in on the car.

April arrived outside, what was left of the car and bent down to look through the driver's window and was stunned at what she had discovered; she was left speechless, how did this make any sense?

"April, what's going on?" Gabby asked. "April?"

"There's no one here!" April replied.

"What are you talking about?" Gabby asked.

April pulled her head from out of the car to confirm her findings to Gabby.

"There's no one in the car" April replied.

"Which means either the driver amazingly didn't get hurt or…"

"The driver somehow got out before the car crashed into the building" said Gabby.

"What's going on?" Gabby asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think this was an accident" April replied.

Outside the ladies' room, the guys had moved just enough rubble to get a trapped Catherine and Kono out. When Gabby and April saw that Catherine and Kono were out and in the arms of their loved ones; they felt a wash of relief but what they had just discovered dampening the happy moment.

"Hey guys, good work" said April as she and Gabby made their way over to them.

"But now you medical attention on those hands"

"And please don't say you're fine, because you are not" Malia added.

"Let's go guys" said Kamekono. "You heard the professionals"

Walking over towards the ambulances, the group of nine caught sight of Max standing next to one.

"Hey Max!" Danny yelled, getting his attention.

As Max walks towards his nine friends, he sees that some of them are worse for wear.

"Are you guys okay?" Max asked.

"We're fine" Steve replied. "Cath and Kono need to be checked out though"

"Okay, well follow me then" Max replied, not convinced that Kono and Catherine were the only one's needing medical attention.

While watching Steve, Catherine, Chin, Kono, Malia and Max walk over towards the ambulance's, Danny realised he hadn't yet asked about the driver of the car.

"Hey, how's the driver?" Danny asked.

Gabby and April looked at each other, unsure of how to answer Danny's question.

"What? What's the look?" Danny asked, confused at why the two woman were finding hard to answer his question.

"The driver" April replied.

"The driver what?" Danny asked.

"There was no driver in the car" April replied.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"When we got there, there was no one in the car" Gabby clarified.

"So, let me get this straight" said Danny. "Just so we're clear, no driver in the car?" Danny asked.

"No" April replied. "This means they got out somehow or they didn't get hurt and escaped"

"This was planned" said Danny. "Which means this was no accident"


	2. Watch Your Back

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Human Targets**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Waiting in the waiting room again seemed like it had become their second home. Kono had been given the all clear, she just needed her cuts cleaned and dressed; but everyone still refused to leave until they knew if Catherine and her baby were okay. Kamekono and Max had headed home reluctantly, after they had given their statements to the police.

Another long hour later, Steve and Catherine emerged from the swinging doors of the emergency room.

"I take it by the look on your faces everything's okay" said Malia.

"Yeah it is" Catherine replied. "Now I just want to go home and go to sleep"

"Yeah me too, I got to be back here in nine hours for my shift" said April as she picked up her bag.

"Does the governor want you working this tonight?" Gabby asked.

"Given the circumstances, no" Steve replied.

"But he does what us up bright and early to start working the case" Danny added.

"Aww, poor Danno" April teased.

"Yeah, and if you want to be alert bright and early you should go to bed like a good little boy" said Steve.

"That's funny Steven" Danny replied.

"Alright, I'm out of here" Kono stated.

"I'll second that" said April, putting her hand on Danny's shoulder. "I'll see you guys later"

"Can we third that?" Catherine asked Steve.

"Yeah, but just remember, they only thing you're going to be doing is sleeping" Steve replied, kissing Catherine lightly on her forehead.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Catherine replied, kissing Steve on the cheek as the two walked out the door.

"Yuck" Danny stated. "You want to stay at my place tonight?" Danny asked Gabby.

"Are we going to be sleeping?" Gabby asked.

"No, not really no" Danny replied.

"Then no" Gabby replied, at a stunned Danny.

"Like you said before, you got to be up bright and early" said Gabby, leaning into kiss Danny.

Just like the governor ordered, the Five-0 team were in the office, bright and early much to Danny's dismay. Unlike them, the crime scene unit had been working throughout the night to put together what happened that night. What they found on the car was quite interesting and clever.

Walking into the office, with a hot coffee in take away cup as a hopeful pick me up, Danny wiped his face with his hand and yawned.

"I thought Gabby didn't go home with you last night" said Chin.

"I didn't" Danny replied.

"The why are you so tired?" Steve asked.

"Because I went to bed five hours ago Steven" Danny replied.

"What did the crime scene unit find?" he asked, getting straight down to business.

"You're not going to believe this" Kono replied.

"I've seen a lot of things I don't believe Kono" Danny stated.

"Yeah well, I'll guarantee you, you've never seen this before" Kono promised.

"Okay, hit me" said Danny.

"How about a remote control car…?" Kono asked.

"Times a thousand" Kono added as she brought the pictures up on the monitor.

"Wait…" said Danny. "Are you saying that the reason why April, Gabby and the crime scene techs didn't find a trace of anyone in that car, was because it was being controlled remotely?" Danny asked.

"Yeah" said Steve.

"Anything else?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, the car matched a car that was reported stolen two days ago" Chin replied.

"Who reported it stolen?" Steve asked.

"Its owner, Allyson Green" Kono replied.

"She reported it stolen from outside her apartment building in Waikiki"

"Alright, Kono and Chin I want you to go speak to the owner of the bar and find out who would want to do this" said Steve.

"Danny and I will go and talk to Allyson Green"

"You think she's involved?" Kono asked.

"I don't know" Steve replied. "But reporting your car stolen is a good way to cover your tracks"

Getting ready to head for the office doors, Danny's phone goes off.

"It's probably Rachel wanting change what time I pick up Grace on Friday" Danny stated as he took his phone out of his pants pocket and looked at the screen; it wasn't Rachel nor Grace, but an unknown number. He answered, something now, he wish he didn't do.

"Detective Williams" Danny answered, only to nothing.

"Hello, Detective Williams" he repeated and finally someone answered, but he had no idea who it was.

"Hello Detective Williams" the man answered.

"Yeah hello, who is this?" Danny asked, rubbing his forehead and stopping where he stood.

"Let's just say I'm somebody who is warning you" said the man.

"Warning me about what?" Danny asked as he put his phone on the smart table after receiving some concerning looks from his friends.

"Trace it" Steve mouthed to Kono.

"Warning you to watch your back" warned the man.

"Watch my back, who is this?" Danny asked.

Danny's question was then answered with nothing but silence.

"Hello?" Danny asked. "Hello?"

"Did you get him?" Chin asked.

"He dropped the call before we could find him" Kono stated.

"What was that?" Chin asked.

"I don't know, but it sounded like a thre…." said Danny as he was cut off when the window behind him shattered and feeling excruciating pain in his back and dropping to the floor.

"DANNY!" Steve yelled.

Before Steve, Chin or Kono could run to Danny's aid, more shots were fired, forcing the three of them to duck for cover. Lying on the floor amongst the broken glass from the windows, Steve got a visual on his partner lying on his back struggling to breathe. Steve felt a small feeling of relief when he saw that Danny was conscious and looking him straight in the face; but the small feeling of relief quickly went away as Steve noticed a pool of blood start to form underneath Danny. He prayed that the gunman would stop shooting so he could stop that pool of blood getting any bigger.

Suddenly, it was like somebody had listened to his prayers when the gunman seized his fire on the Five-0 headquarters. Not even checking to see if the coast was clear, Steve, Chin and Kono got up and ran to Danny's aid.

"Chin, call an ambulance!" Steve yelled as he and Kono knelt down beside Danny to see where he had been shot.

"It's a through and through!" Steve yelled to Chin. "Straight through his abdomen!"

"Hey Danny, you're going to be alright" said Steve, trying to calm down a clearly terrified Danny. "Kono I need you to go and find something to help slow the bleeding okay, our hands aren't doing any good"

"Chin's calling an ambulance Danny, just hang in there okay" Kono reassured him as she got up.

"The ambulance is on its way" Chin announced. "They're five minutes out"

"Okay" Steve acknowledged and looked back down at Danny to try and keep him calm until the ambulance arrived.

Less than five minutes later, sirens could be heard outside and Kono came running out of the bathroom with some towels.

"Here boss" said Kono as she handed Steve two the towels.

Steve grabbed the towels off Kono and quickly placed them on Danny's stomach. As Steve pushed down on Danny's wound, he groaned in agony.

"Sorry Danno" Steve said apologetically.

Half of Danny's shirt was soaked in his blood by the time the paramedics arrived. As the paramedics walked towards them, Steve told them everything before being pushed out of the way so they could work on Danny. Before they could push Kono out of the way, Danny put all his effort into grabbing her hand and asking her a question.

"Danny, what is it, what's wrong?" Kono asked, panicked by his desperate attempt to get her attention.

"How bad is it Kono?" Danny asked in weak shaky voice. "And please don't lie to me"

Before answering Danny's question she looked up towards Steve and Chin for some guidance on how to answer the question.

"Kono?" Danny asked.

"It's bad Danny" Kono replied reluctantly before being literally pushed out of the way by one of the paramedics so they could lift him up onto the gurney.

"You're going to alright Danny" said Kono in a last effort in trying to reassure him as she, Steve and Chin followed Danny and the paramedics out the door.


	3. Bleeding Out

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Human Targets**_

_**Chapter 3**_

The staffs in the Queens emergency room were all completely run off their feet as result of being left short staffed. A patient that came in with the flu had started outbreak within in the ER. Unfortunately this left the head nurse Michelle out of action, which meant the nurse second in charge, April, was left in charge of the ER nurses for an indefinite period of time. April never minded being in charge; it was just something she didn't want to permanently.

April was working the desk in the waiting room with a male nurse and April's friend Emma, the doctor who was the head of the department. Part of the reason why April never wanted to be in charge permanently, was the paperwork. But someone had to do it; and today it was her that had to do it.

While typing a patient's details into the hospital's database, the phone rang. The phone rang for one of many reasons; this one was an incoming call from an ambulance about a critically ill patient; a cop who had been shot. But they failed to mention a name, which left April still oblivious to what had happened to her brother Danny.

"This is April Williams, Queens ER" April answered. "Okay…What's your ETA?...okay thank you"

As April put the phone back down, the thought of Danny being the cop who had been shot crossed her mind, but quickly discarded the thought so she could keep her composure and do her job.

"What've you got April?" Emma asked.

"A cop's been shot, through and through from back to front" April replied quickly.

"Status?" Emma asked.

"Critical" April replied.

"What's their ETA?" Emma asked.

"Less than five minutes" April replied.

"Okay, let's get to work" Emma ordered.

"Malia, you're with us, April find an available nurse; we're going to need all the help we can get" Emma said as she and her quickly put together team started to gear up in their disposable gowns and rubber gloves.

Walking towards the ER doors, April felt her phone vibrate in her side pants pocket; but thinking it was her new boyfriend Michael and being too focused on the job ahead, she ignored it. It was Steve calling and making the choice not to answer that call was something April wished she could change.

Meanwhile in the ambulance Danny was holding his own, barely; but he still managed to stay conscious. While the paramedics worked, Steve assisted by keeping pressure on Danny's wound. Only removing one of his hands to try and contact April to tell her what had happened to Danny.

"Damn it, come on April!" Steve yelled in frustration. "Hold on buddy, we're nearly there" he said putting his now blood covered phone back in his pocket.

Putting his hand back down to continue putting pressure on Danny's wound, Danny tried to remove his mask to try and speak.

"What it is Danno?" Steve asked.

"Can you do me a favour Steve?" Danny asked

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Steve asked.

"Can…" Danny struggled. "Can you tell Gracie Danno loves her?"

"Well, you know what, you can tell her yourself Danny, okay, because you're going to be fine, you hear me?"

Danny didn't say anything; he just nodded and put his mask back on.

Steve was then startled by an alarm going off.

"What's going on?" Steve asked in a panic.

"His blood pressure and heart rate's dropping because of the blood loss" the paramedic explained.

The sheer shock of what he had just heard, made his arms feel numb; but it didn't stop him from putting all his strength into pressing down on the heavily blood soaked bandages that covered Danny's stomach.

"Stay with me Danny" said Steve as he watched Danny's eyes start to close.

Driving right behind the ambulance, Chin did his best to keep up with them.

"How are you doing Kono?" Chin asked with concern.

"I honestly don't know Chin" Kono replied.

"He's going to be fine, you know that right?" Chin asked.

"Yeah I know" Kono replied. "It's just, the amount of blood he lost before the paramedics even got there…I just don't want to have to tell that little girl she's lost her father.

"I know; let's just pray we don't have to" said Chin.

Standing outside the hospital's emergency room, April and the rest of the medical team were on standby. Just seconds later they saw the ambulance turn off the main road with lights flashing and sirens blaring.

"Alright, here we go!" Emma announced preparing her team.

Right after the ambulance turned off the main road, April noticed a very familiar car pull in behind it. It was Kono's car, with Kono and Chin inside. She then expected to see Danny's car pull in behind them with Steve at the wheel; but what she was about see, would be far from what she expected that day.

As the ambulance pulled up, April felt her phone stop vibrating in her pants pocket. April figured that they had realised she was far too busy to take the call. The ambulance stopped and the lights and sirens were switched off as the back doors swung open. April and the medical team rushed over to the ambulance to get to work.

"What have we got?" Emma yelled.

Just as the paramedic began to talk, April looked up from putting rubber gloves on and saw Steve. Definitely not what she was expecting to see.

"Steve?" April asked in confusion. "Where's Danny?"

"April" Steve replied.

April then boarded the ambulance to get on the gurney and put pressure on the gunshot wound like Emma asked her. All she could feel was shock as she looked to the injured cop's face only to see it was her brother.

"Oh my god!" April exclaimed. "Danny!"

"I tried to call you, but you didn't answer" Steve stated.

"Sorry, I can't exactly answer my phone while I'm working Steve" April replied angrily.

"Now move out of the way so I can take over" she ordered.

As Danny was whisked away by the doctors and nurses through the swinging doors April made herself very clear.

"When I come back, I want to know how this happened!" April yelled.

What felt like hours, was only less than half an hour when they saw April emerge from Danny's cubicle. April had blood down the front of her disposable gown and on her shoes. As she walked towards the swinging doors she rested her forearms on her forehead to avoid getting blood on her face from her blood soaked gloves. The amount of blood April was presenting worried the three Five-0 team members, but April seemed composed yet she was sporting an angry look.

April pushed through the swinging doors with her bloodied gloves; not caring about the bloodied handprints she was leaving behind on the door. Steve, Chin and Kono rushed over to April to ask about their injured friend.

"How's Danny?" Chin asked.

"He's critical, but stable" April replied.

"They're about to take him up to surgery; he's nowhere near out of the woods yet though"

"April, how bad is it, really?" Steve asked April, who was still barely holding it together.

"All I can tell you is that Danny has lost a lot of blood and that his heart rate and blood pressure are very low" April replied.

"Now can you please tell me what the hell happened" April asked.

"We were in the office" Kono replied.

"Danny got a call on his phone as we were leaving to follow up on some leads on the case"

"They told him to watch his back" Chin added.

"Who did?" April asked.

"We don't know" Steve replied. "Whoever it was dropped the call before we could trace it"

"And right after the caller hung up, someone opened fire on the office and Danny got hit" Kono added.

"So you have no idea who shot my brother or why they did it?" April asked in frustration.

"No" Steve replied. "I'm sorry"

"Okay, Steve, you should go wash up; there's a men's room down the hall to your right" said April. "And you should call Rachel and tell her what's going on; Grace shouldn't find out about this on the news"

"Okay, thank you April" Steve replied. "Are you going to okay?" he asked as April walked towards the staff room.

April stopped and turned around to reply to Steve's question.

"Danny" said April.

"My brother just got shot Steve and now I'm covered in his blood, what do think?" she said as she stormed off.

Steve stood there stunned as April walked away, though he couldn't blame her; he knew exactly how she was feeling right.

Entering the break room, April headed straight for the bathroom to clean herself up. Standing outside the showers, April leaned up against the wall of the bathroom and looked down at herself, and stared at the blood that covered the front of her.

Suddenly, April could no longer hold herself together and tried desperately to get her blood soaked rubber gloves off. Once they were off, slid her back down the wall and sat down on the cold tiled floor. April attempted to slow her breathing down and tried to stop herself shaking from the shock to she was experiencing. Her eyes began to well up and she started to sob heavily as the shock continued to take hold of her. She had always feared that this would happen; yet nothing could've prepared her for this, not even working in a war zone.


	4. Waiting On The Sidelines

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Human Targets**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Walking out of the break room, April hung up her phone and put in her sweat pants pocket. She had just gotten in contact with Gabby to tell her what had happened to Danny. Gabby's distraught reaction to the news really got to April and she really understood how much Danny meant to her.

April made her way back to the waiting room, she saw that Chin and Kono had left but Steve still remained along with Catherine who had just arrived. April felt guilty about the way she spoke to Steve before going into the break room for a shower and she felt obligated to apologise to him.

"Hey, where are Chin and Kono?" April asked, approaching Steve and Catherine.

"Ah, they went back to work to find out where the sniper shot Danny from" Steve replied.

"What are the chances of figuring that out?" April asked.

"Not good, the shooter completely shattered the windows" Steve replied.

"We'll probably have to use Danny's gunshot wound and where he was standing to work it out" Steve explained.

"How are you doing, are you okay?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, I think that shower did me some good" April replied.

"Look Steve, I'm really sorry about the way I spoke to you before" April added.

"It's just… when I saw Danny like that…"

"April, it's okay, alright?" Steve replied. "You had every right to feel what you felt"

"You're sure?" April asked.

"Yeah" Steve replied. "Now, no more apologising okay" he added.

"Okay" said April. "Did you call Rachel?"

"Yeah, she's going to pick up Grace from school early and bring her here" Steve replied.

"Okay good" April replied.

"I called Gabby, she's on her way now; she'll meet us upstairs. She was a basket case when I told her; which is completely understandable considering how she loves Danny"

"Yeah, well speaking of going upstairs…" said Catherine as she rose to her feet.

"Coffee's on me" said Steve.

"You got your wallet?" Catherine asked with a smile on her face.

"That's funny, you're funny you know that" Steve replied, kissing Catherine on her forehead.

Standing outside the elevator, Steve, Catherine and April were approached by Malia.

"Malia" Steve greeted. "What's up?" he asked.

"A message for April from our boss" Malia replied.

"Yeah?" April replied.

"Yeah, she wants you to take the rest of the day off; you need to be with your family right now" Malia replied.

"Of course she does" April replied. "But it's fine with me" she added, as the elevator doors opened.

"Are you coming up?" Catherine asked, as the three of them stepped into the elevator.

"No, sorry, I have stay down here; we're really short staffed today" Malia replied.

"I'll come up when my shift's over" she added, as the elevator doors began to close.

"Okay" April confirmed.

They sat in the waiting area for what felt like forever, when in reality it was less than fifteen minutes and the waiting was already becoming excruciating. April sat there with her legs out in front of her, staring at her blood covered sneakers; she was unable to change out of them because they were the only pair of shoes she had brought to work that day. Steve was sitting next to April with Catherine leaning her head on his shoulder. Catherine was holding Steve's hand with her left hand and was rubbing her right hand on her stomach; grateful that her unborn child was okay after last night's incident, but it was obviously a sign that she was very worried about Danny. The silence was then interrupted when they heard the sound of heels pounding the hospital floor at an increasingly fast pace. All three of them looked to where the sound was coming from to see that it was Gabby. Gabby's eyes looked read and puffy from the crying she had done in her car. The thought of losing Danny had become too much to bear.

Steve and Catherine remained seated while April stood up to greet Gabby. Before words were said, April opened up her arms to offer Gabby a hug and reassured her that Danny was in the best hands possible.

"Danny's going to be okay Gabby" said April, trying to console the woman who had become of her closest friends.

"He's in good hands" April added.

After pulling out of the hug and wiping her eyes, Gabby looked down to see the blood on April's sneakers; Danny's blood.

"Is that his?" Gabby asked.

"Yes" April replied. "I would've changed out of them but…"

"It's okay April, it's just a bit of a shock to see Danny's blood on your shoes" said Gabby.

"Has anyone updated you on his condition yet?" she asked.

"No, not since they took him into surgery" April replied. "I'm seeing it as no news is good news"

"How long did they say the surgery would take? Gabby asked.

"They…" April said before being cut off by Steve.

"They don't know" said Steve. "It all depends how much damage the bullet caused"

"So right now, we know nothing?" Gabby asked.

"No" Catherine replied.

"No, that's not good enough" Gabby replied. "I can't sit here and not know anything" Gabby said as she made her way over to the nurses' station.

"Gabby, they're not going to tell you anything" April stated as she grabbed Gabby's arm.

"April, let go of me" Gabby ordered, only for April to maintain her strong grip on her arm.

"I said let go of me, I need to know how Danny is" Gabby ordered again, but this time her eyes were beginning to well up again as she stopped fighting April's grip on her arm.

Gabby then took up another offer of a hug from April.

"I'm sorry" Gabby apologised. "It's just I can't lose him April, I can't lose him" she added as April continued to comfort her friend.

Four hours passed and many hospital staff had walked back and forth through the swinging doors at the end of the corridor; but none of them ever approached the group of people with news on Danny. Inside that four hour period, Chin and Kono had come back to the hospital with zero luck on finding where the sniper had shot Danny from. Though Rachel had picked Grace up early from school, she was quite hesitant to bring her young daughter to the hospital. She needed to know if Danny was going to okay before bring Grace to see him; Grace didn't need to be in a situation where she was waiting to see if her daddy was going to live or not.

Another hour passed before someone emerged from behind the swinging doors with news on Danny. The group of anxious people watched as the brown-haired middle aged man in scrubs walked towards them. The surgeon didn't need to announce himself as he watched them all stand up in anticipation of good news.

"I take it you're here for Danny Williams?" the surgeon asked. "I'm Doctor Browning"

"Yes" April replied.

"I'm his sister April Williams, this is his girlfriend and these are his colleagues" April informed him.

"How's Danny?" Gabby asked, not wanting to wait another second for news on Danny.

"Is he going to be okay?" Catherine asked.

"Well, the good news is that he's out of surgery, he's still heavily sedated but he's doing well" Doctor Browning replied.

"Danny lost a lot of blood. The bullet caused quite a fair bit of damage to his right lung and to his diaphragm which we were able to repair; now for the bad news"

"Okay, what's the bad news?" Steve asked.

"The bad news is that the bullet fractured two of his ribs, one of which significantly damaged the liver" Doctor Browning replied.

"Um okay, were able to repair it?" April asked.

"No" the surgeon replied.

"We were unable to stop the bleeding, so we had to removed part of his liver to stop him from bleeding out; therefore saving his life"

"So he's going to be okay?" Kono asked.

"Well, it's still early, but I'm confident Danny will make a full recovery" Doctor Browning replied.

"Can we see him?" Chin asked.

"Not just yet, the nurses are getting him settled in the ICU" Doctor Browning replied.

"But even then, we can only allow two people in at a time"

"Okay, thank you" said April, placing her left hand on the surgeon's shoulder.

"One of the ICU nurses will come and get you when he's settled" Doctor Browning added, before heading over to the nurses' station.

As the doctor walked away, April felt a huge wash of relief; Danny was okay.

"Oh my god" April exclaimed in relief. "That could've been so much worse" she stated, before putting her hands over her nose and mouth.


	5. Assurance

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Human Targets**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Six people followed a native Hawaiian nurse down the short hospital corridor towards the ICU to see Danny. Once they reached the doors of the ICU, the nurse stopped and told them that only two people could follow her from beyond that point.

"Gabby and April should go in first" Catherine suggested. "We'll wait out here"

"Okay then" the nurse replied. "Gabby, April, follow me"

Before Gabby and April arrived outside Danny's room, they walked passed many other filled with other people who had unfortunately found themselves there. Being a nurse, April had worked in the ICU many times and had even been in there as a patient once herself; but this time it's was different, she was a loved one of a patient and it really made her understand what it was like to watch someone you love be so sick.

"Here we are" the nurse announced. "If you need anything, just press the call button"

"Okay" April replied. "Thank you"

Walking into the room, April could admit to herself that Danny looked a whole lot better than when she last saw him, but seeing her big brother as still and as pale as he was, became a tad overwhelming.

"Oh Danny" April exclaimed quietly.

Gabby walked over to the left side of Danny's bed, grabbed his hand and kissed him on his forehead before sitting down.

"Hey, Danny its Gabby, I'll be right here when you wake up okay" Gabby assured him.

April watched on as she walked over and sat down on the opposite side of the bed, while wiping her teary eyes. April knew what every single piece of medical equipment attached to Danny did and knew it was helping, but even though he was breathing on his own with the assistance of a nasal cannula, it only gave her little comfort. As April reached over to hold Danny's right arm, being mindful of the IV, she saw that Gabby was looking Danny up and down and at all the medical equipment that surrounded him.

"Gabby, I know all of this is confronting and somewhat scary, but it's helping him" April assured her, even though she couldn't really assure herself that her big brother was going to be okay.

After falling asleep within an hour of sitting at Danny's bedside, April woke up to her phone ringing and vibrating in her pants pocket. She pulled out to see that it was Rachel calling; she had completely forgotten to call her when Danny came out of surgery. Quickly, April answered the phone so she wouldn't wake Gabby who had also managed to fall asleep. Quietly, April stepped out of the room, the sliding glass door closing behind her as she put her phone to her ear while she walked towards the swinging doors of the ICU.

"Hi Rachel" April answered.

"April, how's Danny doing?" April sensed the anxiety Rachel was feeling as asked the question.

"Ah, Danny's okay, he's doing really, all considering" April replied.

"His doctor seems cautiously optimistic that he'll make a full recovery"

'Thank god" Rachel replied, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah" April agreed. "But I think you need to wait a day or two before you can bring Grace in to him; I don't think she would cope seeing her Danno like this" she suggested.

"Okay, I understand" Rachel replied.

"How's Grace doing anyway?" April asked.

"Well, Grace is obviously very worried about Danny" Rachel replied.

"But I think she'll feel a lot better when I tell her that he's going to be okay"

"Yeah, I think so too" April agreed.

"Look, Rachel, I have to go, just about everybody else wants to know how Danny is" April stated.

"Okay" Rachel replied. "Can you just call me if anything changes?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course" April replied. "Okay, I'll talk to you later"

"Thank you April" said Rachel, before disconnecting the call to her former sister-in-law.

Pushing through the swinging doors of the ICU, April was confronted by five people anxious to know more about their friend's condition. April was quick to speak before any of them could.

"Relax" April ordered.

"Danny's fine, but he'll probably spend another day in the ICU before he's moved into a recovery ward"

"That's great April" Kono replied. "What about you and Gabby?"

"Ah, we're fine, tired, but fine now that we've gotten to see Danny" April replied.

"Um, look, I'm going to go home to get some of Danny's things; plus I need to call Michael, so one you can go and see him now if you want"

"You go see Danny Steve, I'll go with April" Catherine suggested.

"Okay" Steve agreed, before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"While you're at it, you should go home and rest" he suggested.

"Steve, I'm pregnant, not sick" Catherine replied, kissing him back. "I'll see you later"

"I'll go to" Malia announced. "I need to get changed and freshen up anyway" she stated, leaning over to kiss her husband before following Catherine and April down the corridor.

Meanwhile, in the ICU Steve had found his way to Danny's room. He didn't enter his partner's room straight away; he stood there for few minutes before going in to try and process everything that had happened that day. After noticing that Gabby was asleep, Steve did his absolute best to enter the room without waking her, without any success. As Steve approached Danny's bed, the only thing that could be heard was the beeping of the heart rate monitor until Gabby lifted her head up from the bed and looked up at Steve.

"Hey Steve" Gabby whispered, rubbing her eyes.

"Hi Gabby" Steve replied. "How's Danny doing?" he asked.

"No change" Gabby replied. "But the doctor said he probably won't wake until morning"

Steve sat down in the chair that April had previously used as a bed. Sitting by his partner's hospital bed brought back the horrible memories of the sarin incident that nearly claimed Danny's life almost two years ago; compared to that, this was much worse.

"Where did April go?" Gabby asked.

"She's gone home to get some of Danny's things" Steve replied. "And to call Michael?" he asked.

"Michael is April's boyfriend" Gabby replied. "They've been together about three months now" she confirmed.

"Looks like everybody's got somebody" Steve stated, as reached over to grab Danny's arm, also being mindful the IV.

Just outside the hospital's emergency entrance, Catherine, Malia and April were making their way over to April's car; though Catherine offered to drive because of Malia and April's utter exhaustion. Walking over to her car, April's phone started to ring in her handbag. April reached into her handbag thinking it was probably about Danny and pulled out her phone only to see that it was an unknown number; this didn't stop her from answering it anyway.

"April Williams" she answered, only to hear no one on the other end.

"Hello, April Williams" she answered again.

"Hi April" the man said on the other end. "I heard that your brother Danny got shot today"

"What, who is this?" April questioned him.

"Let's just say I'm the person who shot him; a person whose only regret is that it didn't kill him" the man replied.

"You son of a…." April yelled before being cut off.

"Ah Ah Ah" said the man.

"No need to get nasty; I'm just calling to give you and your two friends a heads up" the man stated.

"What are you talking about?" April asked, stopping where she stood, catching the attention of both Catherine and Malia while they waited by April's car. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Well April, that's such a nice car you have there" the man stated. "It would be a damn shame if anything happened to it"

"What've you done?" April asked him, only to get no reply. "Hello?"

"April!" Catherine yelled, while walking towards April. "Who was that?" she asked, concerned after watching the intense phone call.

"Um, it was a man" April replied. "A man that just claimed to have shot Danny" she added.

"What?" Catherine asked, confused to why someone would confess to something like shooting a cop.

"Yeah, but that's not what I'm exactly worried about right now" April stated.

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked.

"The man also said it would be a damn shame if something happened to my car" April replied.

"What do you think that means?" Catherine asked her.

"I don't…" said April before a thought occurred to her. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed.

"MALIA! GET AWAY FROM THE CAR!" April yelled.

Malia looked back at April and Catherine confused to why April would yell at her to get away from the car.

"April, what?" Malia asked.

"MALIA JUST GET AWAY FROM THE CAR!" April yelled.

Malia could see the worried looks on both April and Catherine's faces and ran from April's car. Halfway between the car and Catherine and April, there was a loud bang and a wave of intense heat as April's car exploded throwing everyone to the ground and setting off car alarm systems.


	6. Grazes and Wounds

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Human Targets**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"What was that?" Gabby asked as she lifted her head up from Danny's bed.

As Gabby spoke, Steve stood up and rushed over towards the window. Immediately looking down, all he sees is a burning car wreck and people lying on the ground.

"Oh my god!" Steve exclaimed.

Steve's reaction to what he saw outside worried Gabby and leaving a bedside vigil to see what had caused Steve such a reaction.

"Oh my god!" Gabby exclaimed. "Steve, what happened?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I'm almost certain it was car bomb" Steve replied. "Stay here" he ordered.

Bolting through the ICU doors, Steve saw Chin and Kono waiting with panicked looks on their faces.

"Steve!" Kono yelled. "What the hell happened out there?" she asked.

"A car bomb went off" Steve replied.

"Malia, Catherine and April could be still out there" Chin stated.

Steve's whole body started to go into a state of panic; it didn't even occur to him that Malia, Catherine and could've been out there when the car bomb went off.

"Cath!" Steve exclaimed. "Let's go!" he ordered, as the elevator doors finally opened after Steve repeatedly pressed the button for the elevator doors to open.

Meanwhile outside in the hospital parking lot, people were picking themselves up off the ground after the exploding car threw them to the harsh asphalt of the parking lot; many of them sporting nasty grazes on their hands, arms and legs from the forceful contact with the asphalt. Lying on the ground, flat on her back, Catherine started to lift herself up off of the ground trying to make sense of what had just happened. The incessant ringing in her ears, the nearly unbearable stinging and pain from the grazes on her elbows and he car alarms going off as a result of the explosion was impairing her ability comprehend what was going on around her. The fact that it was starting to get dark was also not helping. Looking to her right, Catherine saw someone familiar approaching her; it was April. Catherine tried to do a quick assessment of April's injuries to see how badly hurt she was; a gash on her forehead grabbed Catherine's attention and concern.

"Cath" said April. "Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah, I think so" Catherine replied. "Your head's bleeding" Catherine stated, pointing at April's head.

April put her hand up to her forehead to see what Catherine was talking about. Bringing her hand back down, April was met with blood on her hand; as if she hadn't seen enough blood today.

"Damn it!" April exclaimed. "Are you sure you're alright?" April asked again.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm okay" Catherine replied, reassuring April.

"Okay" April replied. "You should probably get checked anyway" April suggested.

Catherine then came to a realisation that she hadn't yet seen Malia after the car bomb went off.

"Hey April, have you seen Malia?" Catherine asked with deep concern for Malia's welfare.

"No, no I haven't" April replied.

April quickly got to her feet only to be met with a wave of intense dizziness; she knew automatically knew she had a concussion for sure. As the dizziness subsided, April offered her hand to Catherine to help stand up so they could both look for Malia.

"MALIA!" April yelled. "MALIA!" April yelled again.

"MALIA!" Catherine yelled before making out Malia lying on the ground through the smoke and the quickly diminishing light.

"April!" Catherine exclaimed. "She's over here!" she stated.

"Oh no!" April exclaimed as she saw her friend lying motionless on the ground.

Running over to their friend's aid, paramedics and staff from the emergency room were beginning to show up to provide medical help to those who had been injured. When Catherine and April made it to Malia's side, she was also lying flat on her back, just like Catherine.

"Oh my god!" Catherine exclaimed when saw a big shard of glass sticking out of Malia's abdomen.

"Go get some help, quickly!" April ordered as she put her hand on Malia's neck to check for a pulse, with success.

"Malia…Malia" said April while she rubbed on Malia's chest with her knuckles to try and get a response out of her; but this resulted in no success.

Trying their best to dodge the chaos in emergency room, Steve, Chin and Kono finally made their way out the front doors only to be met with more chaos outside the emergency room. The three of them then started their desperate search for Catherine, April and Malia. It didn't take too long for Steve to spot Catherine as she approached the building to get help for Malia.

"Hey Cath!" Steve yelled to get her attention as he ran towards her.

"Steve" Catherine replied.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked, as he hugged her.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Catherine replied. "Just a few grazes" she stated.

"You're sure?" Steve asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Catherine confirmed. "You sound just like April" she stated.

"Hey, where is April anyway?" Steve asked.

"She's okay" Catherine replied. "She's got a cut on her forehead and a few grazes" she added.

"That's good to know" said Steve. "But _where _is she?" he asked.

"Oh, that's right" said Catherine. "She's helping Malia; I came over here to get some help"

"Alright, show me where they are and you get some help" said Steve.

"They're over there" said Catherine as pointed in their direction.

"Chin, Kono, over here!" Steve yelled, getting their attention.

Meanwhile, April was pulling off her jacket to help slow the bleeding from Malia's wound. Taking off her jacket proved painful as the sleeves pulled on her grazed arms and gripping the jacket wasn't any easier; the wounds on her hands made sure of that. When April was finally able to get her jacket off, she saw the bloodied holes on the sleeves. But right now, that was the least of her worries; she had to help her friend. Wrapping her jacket carefully around the shard of glass protruding out of Malia's abdomen, she heard a very familiar voice yelling Malia's name; it was her husband, Chin. April looked up to confirm what she was hearing.

"Malia!" Chin yelled as he closed in on Malia and April. "Malia!"

As soon as April was done treating Malia's wound she then wiped her hands on her sweat pants to get some of the blood off so it would be less confronting for Chin. All she had to do now was stop Chin from making the shard of glass move; therefore causing less injury to Malia.

"Chin!" April yelled. "She's going to be okay, just be careful, don't touch the glass" April ordered as saw Catherine returning with help for Malia.

"Over here!" Steve yelled as he put up his hand.

Once the medical help arrived, April was forced to stand back to let them do their work. Getting Chin to leave his wife's side proved unsurprisingly difficult. But with a bit of help from Steve and Kono, they successfully and quietly got him out of the way. Kono stayed with her cousin while Steve talked to Catherine and April, hoping to get some answers as to what happened leading up to the explosion.

"Okay, what exactly happened?" Steve asked.

"What do you mean, what happened?" April asked. "Look around!" she exclaimed.

"No, before, what happened before the car exploded?" Steve asked.

"Before my car exploded, I got a phone call" April stated.

"There was man on the other end and he claimed that he was the one who shot Danny; he said that his only regret was not killing him. The he said something about my car; that it would be a shame if anything happened to it and then…"

"Wait, you said you got a phone call?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, why?" April asked.

"Remember after Danny brought in and I told you that he got a phone call before he was shot?" Steve asked.

"Are you thinking everything that's happened is connected?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah" Steve replied. "I mean the car at the bar last night, Danny getting shot this morning, this…"

"This is about us" April stated.

"Someone's trying to hurt Five-0 and everyone we care about" Steve stated.

"But why?" Catherine asked. "I mean why would someone go to this much trouble to hurt Five-0?" she asked.

"That's what I intend to find out" Steve stated.

"In the meantime, we'll just have to walk around with targets painted on our backs" said April.

As Steve, Catherine and April finished their conversation, they, Chin and Kono followed a medical team who were taking Malia inside on a gurney.

"Come on" said Steve. "Let's get you two checked out"

"Seriously Steve, I'm fine" said April.

"That may be so, but I won't if something happens to you" Steve stated.

"Are you telling me you're scared of my brother?" April asked.

"No" Steve replied. "What I'm scared of is what he'll do to me if something happens to you"

"So you are scared of my brother?" April asked rhetorically.

Waiting in the waiting room, _again_, Steve, Chin and Kono waited to find out if Malia was going to be okay while Catherine and April got checked out. After about half an hour, Catherine and April walked out of the emergency room with their wounds tended to.

"Hey, any word on Malia?" Chin asked them.

"Ah, yeah, good news" April stated as she rubbed her head. "She's conscious and talking and an x-ray showed that the shard of glass missed everything; she's incredibly lucky"

"Thank god" Kono stated.

"Yeah, her doctor's coming out to speak with you in a minute; just don't tell him I said anything to you okay" said April.

"What about you two?" Steve asked.

"Well, baby and I are fine" Catherine replied.

"Me too, except for the fact I have a concussion" April stated. "Look I still need to go home to get some of mine and Danny's things, so…"

"Don't worry about it" Steve assured her. "You stay here, go and see Danny while Cath and I get your stuff"

"Okay, thanks Steve" said April. "I'll go upstairs then"

Walking up to the front door of Danny's house, Steve and Catherine notice something out of the ordinary sitting on the doorstep. As the couple get closer, they see that it's a laptop. When they arrive at the front door, Steve kneels down and opens the laptop with caution. Once the screen is up, surveillance videos start to pop up; but not just any surveillance videos, surveillance videos not just of Five-0, but of everyone they loved


	7. Far From Over

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Human Targets**_

_**Chapter 7**_

"What the hell?" Steve asked rhetorically.

"Someone's been watching us" Catherine stated.

"Yeah" Steve agreed. "And for a while too; look at some of these time stamps; some of this footage is over six months old"

"Hang on" said Catherine.

"Why would someone leave a laptop with incriminating evidence on it, on a cop's doorstep?" she asked.

"He probably wants us to know we're being watched and make us nervous" Steve replied.

"Well, it's certainly working" Catherine stated. "But why Danny's and April's house? He could have left it at any one of our houses; but he chose to leave the laptop here" she asked.

"Maybe the person who's doing this knows Danny or April or both of them" Steve suggested.

"Does either Danny or April know anyone who would do things like this for revenge?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, they do" Steve replied. "But…"

"But what?" Catherine asked.

"But they're in prison" Steve stated.

"Doesn't mean they don't have help" Catherine suggested.

"Yeah, I think we should go have a chat with them tomorrow" said Steve.

"Come on, let's grab Danny and April's things and get back to the hospital" he suggested.

Back at the hospital, April had made her way back upstairs to the ICU to check on Danny and Gabby for that matter. Since arriving at the hospital, Gabby refused to leave Danny's side; not until he at least woke up. While heading for the swinging doors of the ICU, April heard a very familiar voice yelling her name. Turning around, April's suspicions were confirmed; it was her tall brunette boyfriend Michael. April had known Michael for a long time; in fact they dated when they lived in Newark; but Michael got a great job offer at Queens in Honolulu and April, being in the Army Nursing Corps, was about to be deployed to Iraq for the first time.

"April, hey" said Michael.

"Hey" April replied, before she and Michael embraced in a long awaited hug.

"I heard what happened on the news" Michael stated. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned as he looked her up and down.

"Yeah, I've been checked out and I'm fine" April assured him.

"Thank god" Michael whispered in relief. "Hey, how's Danny doing?" he asked.

"Ah, he's stable and his doctor said he'll probably wake up in the morning" April replied.

"I'm actually going to see him now if you can join me"

"I would love nothing more than to go with you; but coincidently my shift starts in about fifteen minutes" Michael stated. "I'll come by on my break; that's when I get one" he added.

"Okay" April replied as she hugged him once again.

"But when you get back, there's something I need to talk to you about"

"Alright, I text you when I'm on my break" Michael confirmed as he kissed April on the cheek.

Walking into Danny's room, April saw that Gabby had made one of the chairs in the room her bed and Danny's bed for a pillow for the night; even though there was a perfectly good couch opposite the bed. April walked over to the couch and made it her refuge for a somewhat goodnight sleep.

April had been asleep for no more than an hour when she was awoken by someone nudging at her feet. Opening her eyes, she saw that it was Catherine; Steve was trying to wake Gabby.

"Haven't you two ever heard of a little thing called sleep?" asked April.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact we have, but there's something you and Gabby should see" Catherine suggested.

"What could be more important than sleep right now?" April asked, rubbing her tired puffy eyes.

"This" said Steve, sitting down on the couch beside April and opening the laptop.

"Whoever's been doing these things, has also been keeping a close eye on us"

"Oh my god" Gabby exclaimed.

"How far back does some of this surveillance go?" April asked.

"About six months" Catherine replied.

"At the risk of incriminating themselves, someone left this on yours and Danny's doorstep" Steve stated. "They wanted us to find this so they could tell us they've been watching us"

"But why our house?" April asked. "They could've left the laptop at any one of our houses" she stated.

"I think the person behind all these revenge attacks knows you and Danny; and more than likely, you and Danny know them too" Steve replied.

"April, who do you know that would things like this?" Gabby asked her.

"I know of two people who would have no problem doing things like this for revenge" April replied.

"Rick Peterson and Nathan Anderson" she confirmed with regret.

Speaking Nathan's name was especially difficult for April, considering he killed their unborn child and leaving April with only one kidney in the process. April left Newark to escape the abusive relationship Nathan had created. Also being pregnant at the time was more than enough to convince herself to regrettably leave Newark. But Nathan eventually tracked April down and took his anger out on another two women; killing one of them.

"Okay, but aren't they both in jail?" Gabby asked for confirmation.

"Yeah" Steve replied.

"So how could Rick or Nathan be behind any of this if they are in jail?" Gabby asked.

"Well either one of them could be orchestrating this whole thing from prison" Steve replied.

"So if Rick or Nathan are orchestrating this whole thing from prison, who's working for them for free of charge?" Catherine asked.

"Someone who wants revenge on us as much as Rick or Nathan do" Steve replied.

"Looks like one or both of them have some explaining to do" April stated.

"Yeah, but in the morning; I think we all need a little thing called sleep" Steve stated, quoting April's earlier statement.

"Very nice Steve, don't think I didn't notice what you did there" said April.

"Okay well, Steve and I are going home for the night; are you two staying?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah" Gabby and April replied in unison.

"Okay then, we're out of here" said Steve. "We'll drop in on Malia, Chin and Kono before we leave"

"Night" said April as Catherine and Steve left. "I'll call you when Danny wakes up"

Walking through the front door after a day which felt like two days, Steve and Catherine finally made it to bed. Once in bed, it only took them seconds to fall asleep because of their complete utter exhaustion. Waking up at 3am to use the bathroom, Catherine suddenly heard the shattering of glass. Worried for her and the baby's safety, she rubs her ever growing stomach as she makes her way back to the bedroom to find Steve. Emerging from the bathroom, she sees that Steve wasn't in their bed.

"Steve?" Catherine called quietly. "Steve?"

Getting no response from Steve worried her even more as she walked out of the bedroom and made her way down the stairs. Slowly walking down the staircase, Catherine hears a loud thud against a wall and a groaning noise coming from the kitchen before hearing someone running out the back door.

"Steve?" Catherine yelled cautiously making her way to the kitchen. "Steve, where are you, are you okay?"

"Steve?"

"Cath!" Steve yelled in return.

Entering the kitchen, Catherine's eyes go straight to the blood smeared on the kitchen wall and followed it down the wall to find Steve leaning up against the wall, guarding his right side with his bloodied hands.

"Oh my god, Steve" Catherine exclaimed as she rushes to his aid. "What happened?" she asked in a panic.

"Someone broke into the house, I tried to take them out and he pulled a knife" Steve explained as he winced in excruciating pain.

"Okay, you're going to be fine, I'll call an ambulance, just sit tight" said Catherine as she got up to get her phone and a towel from by the kitchen sink before returning to Steve's side.


	8. Relief

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Human Targets**_

_**Chapter 8**_

The room was completely silent apart from the beeping of the heart monitor hooked up to him. As he became more alert, Danny felt the pain emerge from his injuries and then feeling of something gripping onto his left arm. Opening his eyes he could make out who he thought was April sleeping on the couch opposite him before tilting his head slightly to see that it was his girlfriend, Gabby who was keeping a firm grip on his arm, despite the fact she was sleeping. In an attempt to wake Gabby up, Danny placed his hand on Gabby's head, which she was resting on his bed. Because Gabby was only sleeping lightly, it didn't take too long for her to emerge from her sleep; startled at feeling something touching her head, she lifted her head up off the bed and looked up to see that it was Danny touching her head.

"Hey Gabby" Danny said quietly.

"Danny" Gabby replied as she stood to kiss him on the forehead.

"Are you feeling okay, are you in any pain?" she asked.

"No, I'm okay" Danny replied. "What about you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, better now though" Gabby replied, smiling.

"Come here" said Danny as he gestured Gabby to lean over and kiss him.

Rolling over on one of the most uncomfortable couches she had ever slept on, April awoke from quite a good sleep, considering what she had just slept on. The voices of two talking people startled her until she realised who the two people were, Danny and Gabby. April then quickly got up in anticipation of seeing her brother finally awake and talking.

"Hey Danny" April exclaimed. "Welcome back, how are you feeling?" she asked as she sat down on Danny's right.

"Good, considering" Danny replied.

"Do you need anything for the pain?" April asked.

"No I'm fine" Danny replied.

"Are you sure?" April asked. "You don't have to put on the tough guy act here"

"I'm sure, really" Danny replied, placing his hand on April's arm.

"Now, for the important question; what the hell happened to you?" he asked, worried about April's head wound.

"First of all Cath and Malia are fine and so am I, just a concussion and some cuts and bruises; secondly, you won't believe this, but someone…someone blew up my car" April replied.

"What, what do you mean someone blew up your car?" Danny asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"I mean someone actually blew up my car Danny" April replied.

"I got a suspicious phone call before it happened; just like you did before you shot"

"Okay stop, you think the same person is behind all of this?" Danny asked. "Do you have any idea who?"

"Ah, yeah we do" April replied before pausing to prepare herself to tell Danny who the suspects were.

"Okay, you have me waiting in suspense here you two, just tell me" Danny demanded.

"We think it could either be Rick or Nathan" Gabby replied.

"Wait a second, do you mean Rick as in Rick Peterson and Nathan as in Nathan Anderson?" Danny asked.

"Yeah" April nodded. "Steve figured either of them could be involved after he and Cath found a laptop with surveillance footage of all of us, on our doorstep last night" she added.

Danny lifted his hand up and combed it through his hair in frustration.

"How long have they been watching us?" Danny asked.

"Steve found a date stamp on one of the videos that was about six months old" April replied, as her phone started to ring.

"Has the team spoken to Rick and Nathan yet?" Danny asked.

"No, not yet" Gabby replied, as April answered her phone.

"Hey Cath, I was just about to call you; Danny's awake…when? ...oh my god, are you guys okay?...how bad is he?...okay, how far away are you?...alright we'll meet you down there, everything's going to be alright Cath" April then hung up.

"What's going on?" Gabby asked after seeing the worried look on April's face.

"Ah, someone broke into Steve and Cath's house" April replied.

"Are they okay?" Danny asked.

"Cath's fine, but Steve got stabbed trying to take the guy down" April replied.

"Is he going to be alright?" Danny asked, concerned for his partner's welfare.

"Catherine said that the paramedics don't think it's too serious, but they're bringing him in just in case" April replied. "I said I would meet them downstairs with Chin and Kono, so…"

"Go, go, just keep us updated" Danny replied, as April headed for the door.

"Hey, how's Grace, how much does she know about what happened to me?" Danny asked.

"April spoke to Rachel and Grace is fine" Gabby replied. "And all she knows is that her Danno got hurt really badly while he was at work"

"That's good" Danny replied. "Is Grace going to visit me anytime soon?" he asked, desperately wanting to see his little monkey.

"We'll call Rachel later and see if Grace can come by after school" Gabby replied.

"Now, as much I am happy to see you awake, it's 4am and I would very much love if I could go back to sleep" she added.

"I am so glad to hear you say that" Danny replied.

"Which part, the Grace part or the sleeping part?" Gabby asked, as she got onto Danny's bed to lie next to him, while Danny put his free arm around her.

"Both parts" Danny replied, as he and Gabby cuddled up to each other.

Stepping off the elevator into the emergency room corridor, April, followed by Chin and Kono weaved and dodged their way through the hospital staff to meet Catherine and Steve. After a break in at their house, in an attempt to protect Catherine and their unborn child, Steve found himself badly injured. Finally making their way through the people traffic, April spotted Catherine sitting in the waiting area rubbing her belly.

"Cath!" April called.

"How's Steve?" Chin asked.

"Is he alright?" Kono asked.

"Steve's fine, he's going to be alright" Catherine replied, assuring them everything was fine.

"The doctors and the paramedics don't think the knife Steve was stabbed with hit anything major" she added.

"Thank god" Kono said in relief.

"Yeah" Chin added. "What about you, are you okay?" he asked.

"A little bit shaken, but I'll be okay" Catherine replied. "How's Danny?" she asked.

"Ah, he's good" April replied "Right now he's probably asleep, but he doesn't seem to be in any pain"

"That's good to hear" Catherine stated.

"Yeah" April replied. "I'll go see how Steve is" she said as she headed for the swinging doors.

April made her way to Steve's cubicle in the emergency room after getting his cubicle number from the nurse in triage. Closing in on the cubicle Steve was in, she not only heard Steve, but she also heard the familiar voice of her boyfriend, Michael.

"Hey guys" said April. "I see you took one for the team Steve, _literally_, how's he doing?" she asked.

"Ah good" Michael replied. "The knife didn't hit anything, so all he needs are some stitches"

"Lucky man" April stated as her phone began to ring. "Sorry, I need to take this" she said, stepping out of the cubicle.

"So I've been told you two dated back in Newark" Steve stated.

"Yeah" Michael replied as he concentrated on stitching Steve's wound.

"But our careers got in the way; I got an internship here; April was getting deployed to Iraq"

"I hear you buddy" said Steve, knowing full well about giving up your life for the sake of your career.

"There we are, all done" Michael stated, taking off his gloves. "I'll have a nurse dress the wound"

"I'll take care of it" said April, walking back in after taking a very important phone call.

"This would usually be my shift anyway"

"Okay, great" said Michael. "In that case, I'll have my break then" he said as kissed April.

"Hey Michael" April said, stopping Michael. "When I'm done here, I really need to talk to you about something; it's important"

"Yeah sure" Michael replied. "I'll meet you in the break room" he said, walking towards the break room.

Turning back around to look at Steve, April saw that he was giving her a look and finally understood what Danny meant.

"What's that look for?" April asked, putting on her gloves.

"What was that all about?" Steve asked.

"None of your business is what that was all about" April replied.

"Sounded pretty serious" Steve stated.

"That's because it was and I'll tell you all about it when I've talked to Michael about it" April replied.

"Is that okay with you Steve?" she asked him.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to be aren't I?" Steve asked.

"Damn straight" April replied. "There, all done" she stated, removing her gloves.

"Hey, how's Danny dong?" Steve asked.

"He's doing good" April replied. "Though I think he's trying to be a tough guy by not taking the pain medication"

"Sounds just like Danny" Steve stated. "Can we see him?" he asked.

"Yeah sure" April replied. "But leave it until this afternoon; I think he and Gabby want some time to themselves though"

"Yeah, especially after what they've been through" Steve replied.

"So, ah, are you guys going to go to the prison and pay Rick and Nathan a visit today?" April asked.

"That's the plan, why?" Steve asked.

"Well I was wandering if I could come with you guys when I'm on my lunch break?" April asked.

"Are you sure want to do that?" Steve asked her. "I mean Nathan tried to kill you and Rick kidnapped Grace; are you sure you can be in the same room as them?"

"One of those men are responsible for Danny, my brother getting shot yesterday Steve" April replied. "That and I haven't seen Nathan since he stabbed me in the front door of my house"

"Are you sure you want to see Nathan after what he did to you?" Steve asked with concern.

"Well not entirely; but that phone call I just got is the other part of the reason why I need to see him" April replied.

"Okay" said Steve. "I'll pick you up on our way there"

"Thanks Steve, I really appreciate this" said April.

"No problem April" Steve replied. "Hey Cath"

"Hey, how are you doing?" Catherine asked him.

"Don't worry I'm all good" Steve replied, grabbing a hold of Catherine's hand.


	9. Staring Fear In The Face

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Human Targets**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Entering the break room to talk to Michael and get changed for work, April prepared herself to tell him her big news; little did she know, Michael had some pretty big news for her too.

"Hey" said April as she approached Michael.

"April, hey" Michael replied, kissing her on the cheek. "I also have something I need to tell you" he stated.

"Okay then, you go first" April insisted.

"Alright" Michael replied. "Remember when I applied to the Army to be an army doctor?" he asked.

"You're getting deployed aren't you?" April replied.

"Yeah" said Michael.

"When?" April asked.

"Next month" Michael replied. "Which is why I'm going to ask you a very important question" he explained.

"Okay" said April, having her suspicions of what Michael was about to ask her.

"April to put it simply, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Michael stated as April's eyes started to well up from the overwhelming emotion.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Oh my god, yes, yes" April replied, jumping onto Michael, hugging him while wrapping her legs around him.

"Now April, what did you want to tell me before?" Michael asked after kissing her.

"Well I'm not going to beat around the bush, so here it is" April stated. "I'm pregnant"

There was a couple of seconds of brief silence before words were said.

"You're pregnant?" Michael asked to confirm what April had just told him.

"Yeah" April replied.

"We're going to have a baby?" Michael asked, smiling.

"Yeah, we're going to have a baby" April replied, smiling and giggling.

"We're going to have baby!" Michael exclaimed, before hugging April once again.

"Yeah" said April. "But I want to wait to tell everyone until this is all over, do you mind?" she asked.

"No, of course not" Michael replied. "We'll tell them when this is all over"

"Thank you" said April.

April's watch ticked over to midday as she saw Steve and Kono emerge from the main entrance of the hospital after dropping in to see both Danny and Malia. April had gotten Steve to agree to let her come with him and Kono to the prison while they question both Rick and Nathan about their possible involvement in the events that had occurred in the past thirty-six hours. Apart from wanting to confront the person behind Danny's shooting, she felt she needed to confront Nathan, the man who left her to bleed to death in her brother's house after he stabbed her; killing her unborn child.

Though he was not totally convinced that April would be able to handle facing the man who tried to kill her, Steve agreed, given the circumstances.

Driving down the highway, all three occupants of the car sat in silence until Steve broke the silence to ask April about the important thing she wanted to tell Michael.

"So April…" Steve started before being cut off.

"I'm not telling you Steve" said April.

"Not telling him what?" Kono asked, confused to what Steve and April were talking about.

"I thought you said that once you spoke to Michael, you were going to tell us" said Steve, oblivious to what Kono had just said.

"Yes, I did say that" April replied. "_But since you're asking so nicely_, I'll fill you in; but only a little bit" she added.

"Okay seriously April, what are you talking about?" Kono asked.

"What I'm talking about is that Michael enlisted in the army as an army doctor a few months ago and today he got told that he'll be getting deployed next month" April replied.

"Are you okay?" Kono asked.

"Yeah" April replied. "In a way I guess I'll have to be okay"

Steve, Kono and April waited in the interview room at Halawa Correctional Facility while the prison guards went to collect Nathan Anderson; the very person that made April physically sick to her stomach. Every instinct in her body told her to leave and never come back; but her life was changing for the better and she needed to make it clear to Nathan that this would be the last time they would ever see each other.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, being in the same room as Nathan?" Steve asked.

"Yes, I am sure" April replied. "Now, please stop asking me that" she added.

"Hey guys" said Kono as she notice the two prison guards walking Nathan to the interview room.

"You ready?" Steve asked April.

"Yeah" April replied.

"Okay, bring him in" Kono told the guards.

The two guards walked Nathan into the interview room. Walking over to the table, Nathan fixed his eyes on April who was standing in the back corner of the room. April's and Nathan's eyes met only for a second; but it was an intense second.

"Thanks guys" Steve said to the guards as they left to wait outside the room.

"Hey April, nice to see you again" said Nathan.

"Though I must say, that bandage on your forehead, it's not really doing anything for me"

"That's enough!" Steve warned him. "You're here to talk to us, not April" Steve said as he pointed to himself and Kono.

"What do you guys want to talk to me about?" the brown-haired man asked.

"What have I done this time?"

"Let's see, you had car crash into a bar, you had Danny shot, you blew up April's car and you broke into Steve and Catherine's house while trying to kill Steve in the process" Kono explained.

"All of which happened in the past thirty-six hours" Steve stated.

"Wow!" Nathan exclaimed.

"That's quite a story you two put together; but I can assure you I had nothing to with any of it. What makes you think I would be behind this anyway?" he asked.

"We found a laptop last night; it had surveillance videos dating back six months" Steve replied. "And the fact that we found it on Danny and April's doorstep suggests that you may have had something do with this"

"Look, I promise you, I had nothing to do with any of the things you're talking about" Nathan pleaded.

"Okay, keep your promise then" Kono ordered. "Make us believe you had nothing to do with this"

"Alright, just hear me out" Nathan asked them.

"A little birdy informed me about an hour ago that Michael Oakley is getting deployed next month"

"How did you know that?" April asked startled by the fact that Nathan could possibly know about this.

"This little birdy also informed me that April and Michael are getting married; oh and I almost forgot, he also mentioned that April's pregnant" Nathan informed them.

"How could you possibly know any of that?" April asked. "Michael and I haven't told anyone yet"

"So wait, he's not making of this up?" Kono asked her. "It's all true?"

"I can assure you both that it is all very true" April replied.

"Okay, so if you're not involved in the events of the past thirty-six hours; how do know so much about a private conversation between April Williams and Michael Oakley?" Steve asked.

"Like I just said, a little birdy told me" Nathan replied with a smug look.

"Alright" said Kono. "So who is this "little birdy" then?" she asked him.

"The "little birdy" that I'm talking about is guy named Rick Peterson" Nathan replied. "But I'm guessing you guys already knew that?" he asked them.

"Yeah, you could say that" Steve replied. "Question is how do you know Rick Peterson?" he asked.

"Rick Peterson is my cousin" Nathan replied.

"You're cousins?" April asked.

"Well that certainly explains a lot" Kono added.

"Sure does" said Steve. "So who told you're cousin all this information about April and Michael this morning?" he asked.

"I'm afraid you'll have to ask Rick that question" Nathan replied. "Now are we done here?" he asked.

"We are" Steve replied.

"But I'm pretty sure April here, would like to get some things off her chest before we got talk Rick"

"As a matter of fact, I do" April replied. "So here it is; now that you know that Michael and I are getting married and that we're having baby, it should seem pretty clear to you that I've moved on with my life and that you won't be a part of it. That being said, after today, I don't plan on seeing you ever again; are we clear Nathan?"

"Crystal" Nathan replied, before April got up from leaning on the table. "But April…"

"Yeah, what is it?" April asked angrily.

"I can definitely assure you that we will be seeing each other a lot sooner than you think"


	10. Crooked Revenge

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Human Targets**_

_**Chapter 10**_

"What do you guys think Nathan meant by "we'll be seeing each other sooner than I think"?" April asked Steve and Kono as they waited for the prison guards to bring in Rick Peterson.

"I don't think it meant anything" Kono replied. "I think he was just trying to scare you"

"Kono's right" Steve stated. "I wouldn't sweat it April"

No less than ten minutes later, the prison guards brought Rick Peterson into the interview room and sat him at the table in the centre of the room. Just like Nathan, it didn't take him too long to open his mouth.

"Well, well, well, April Williams; how long's it been, ten years?" Rick asked her.

"Eleven actually" April replied with a sarcastic smile.

"Ten years, eleven years, you've still grown up into a fine young lady" Rick replied.

"Yeah well, I wish I could say you look great, but all the years you've spent in prison haven't really done you any favours" April stated, keeping her sarcastic smile as she spoke to Rick.

"You know Rick, I got to say I knew you were a crooked cop, but I had no idea you were just straight up crooked"

"Well like you said April, all the years I've spent in prison haven't done me any favours" Rick replied.

"Now, how can I help Five-0 today?" he asked smugly.

"First of all you can lose the attitude" Steve warned him.

"Secondly, you can tell us what you know about all of this" Steve said as Kono laid the crime photos scene from all of the events from the past thirty-six hours on the table in front of Rick.

Steve and Kono watched as Rick tilted his head down to look at the photos that had been laid on the table for him to look at. As Rick looked at the photos, Steve noticed a slight smirk on Rick's face.

"You enjoying yourself?" Steve asked him.

"What?" Rick replied.

"Well those photos you're looking at seem to be putting a smile on your face" Steve stated.

"Are they really that entertaining?" Kono asked him.

"Whose blood is this?" Rick asked as he continued to look at the photos.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Who does this pool of blood on the floor belong to?" Rick asked turning one of the photos upright for Steve and Kono.

After looking at the photo, Steve placed his hands on the table in front of Rick and leant against it to get down to Rick's eye level.

"That blood right there belongs to my partner, Danny Williams; he was shot by a sniper yesterday" Steve replied angrily.

"You remember him right? You kidnapped his daughter and used her as leverage so you could force him to shoot an innocent man"

"But judging by the look on your face, you already know that blood belongs to Danny don't you?" Kono asked.

"As a matter of fact I do Officer Kalakaua" Rick replied. "Great work"

"Now how about answering the question we asked you in the beginning" Steve suggested.

"Well after that little friendly chat we just had, my memory needs refreshing; so how about asking me again?" Rick asked.

"Tell us what you know about this" Steve demanded, pointing at the photos on the table. "Plus, how you know about that blood belonging to Danny"

"Well, by the way you're asking me suggests that you know I'm behind it" Rick replied.

"And...?" April asked.

"And, you would be right" Rick replied.

"Really, you're going to confess, just like that?" Kono asked.

"Yeah" Rick replied. "I mean, I'm already serving life; adding time to my sentence isn't going to make difference to me; I got nothing to lose"

"Glad to know you had that part worked out" said Kono.

"Why do you think I planned this?" Rick asked.

"Well forgive me if I'm wrong, but I would've thought it was because you wanted revenge" Steve replied.

"Well you'll be glad to hear that you're not wrong Commander" said Rick. "I wanted revenge too"

"On who, Danny and his family?" Steve asked. "What, you haven't already hurt them enough?"

"My revenge wasn't just about Danny and his family" Rick replied. "It was about Five-0 too"

"Really?" Kono asked. "What did we do to you, besides putting you in prison of course?"

"If you hadn't shown up at the park that day, under duress, Danny would've killed Stan Edwards and he would've gotten Grace back and I would've gotten what I wanted; none of this would be happening now" Rick replied.

"Except for the fact that Stan Edwards would be dead and Danny's family would've been torn apart" Kono stated.

"Yeah, pretty much" Rick replied.

"So what you're saying is the reason why all of this has been happening, is because Five-0 foiled your plans?" Steve asked.

"Yeah" Rick replied.

"Okay, first of all, whether or not Five-0 showed up at that park that day, you're kidding yourself if you ever thought Danny was going to kill Stan" said Steve. "I can guarantee you that he would still have made it look like he did

"And second?" Rick asked.

"Second, you can kindly tell us who's been doing all this for you?" Steve asked.

"And they must want revenge just as much as you, because no one would be willing to do anything like this for free" Kono stated.

"You're right, they do want revenge as much I do" Rick replied.

"And they're willing to risk jail time for your vendetta?" Kono asked.

"Well let's just say that when I was put away for corruption ten years ago, he didn't exactly agree with Danny testifying against me" Rick replied.

"So that was your selling point?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, didn't even have to ask him twice" Rick replied.

"And it didn't matter who got hurt, just as long as it hurt Danny right?" Steve asked.

"Exactly" Rick replied.

"Okay so are you going to tell us who you're talking about or are we going to have to do our homework?" Kono asked.

"Sure, I'll be happy to tell you who I'm going talking about" Rick replied.

"Good, so who's working for you?" Steve asked.

"Just like me, he's an ex-cop from New Jersey" Rick replied.

"Did he get kicked off the force too?" Kono asked him.

"No, he resigned after he was told he was going to be suspended without pay when he got caught out lying during the investigation against me" Rick replied.

"Was he the one who conducted surveillance on Danny and his family last year before you came to Hawaii?" Steve asked.

"Sure was" Rick replied.

"So, are you going to give us the name of this guy or what?" Kono asked.

"Yeah sure" Rick replied. "Right after he's finished with his next assignment" Rick replied, smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked. "What assignment, who are going after now?"

"Well you're _kidding yourself_ if you think I'm telling you anything about who's next on my list" Rick replied.

Angered by Rick's reply, Steve grabs him by his jumpsuit and throws him up against the concrete wall.

"Listen to me very carefully when I say that if anybody else gets hurt because of your sick need for revenge, I promise you, you're going to wish you were never born, you hear me" Steve promised him, before loosening his grip on Rick's jumpsuit and releasing him.


	11. Protection

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Human Targets**_

_**Chapter 11**_

An almost blissful silence with the sound of a heart rate monitor in the background filled Danny's room as he and Gabby lay on his bed together watching what day time television had on offer; which wasn't a lot. While they watched an afternoon soap opera with terrible acting, the two things that played on both their minds was if Steve and Kono had made any headway at the prison and if April was coping with being around the two men who the Williams family despised the most because of the hell they had put them through. Chin had finally decided to go home after he gave into Malia's pleas for him to go home and at least take a shower and get some of her things while she slept.

But the quiet time Danny and Gabby shared didn't last too long when Danny's phone ringing spoiling the moment. Because it was still quite difficult for Danny to move, Gabby reached over to get his phone for him.

"It's Steve" Gabby stated as she looked to see who was calling Danny.

"Of course it is" Danny replied, as he took his phone from Gabby's hand.

"Hey Steve, how'd it go?" he asked after letting out a long exhale.

"Rick Peterson orchestrated this whole thing from prison Danny" Steve replied, sounding panicked, which Danny picked up on straight away.

"Okay, why doesn't that surprise me?" Danny replied. "You sound panicked, what's going on?" he asked.

"Is Gabby with you Danny?" Steve asked, pleading silently for him to say yes.

"Yeah, now tell me what's going on" said Danny.

"Okay make sure she stays there" said Steve. "Rick's not done Danny"

"What do you mean he's not done?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, but Rick said that he'll give up the name of his accomplice when his finished his next assignment" Steve replied.

"Alright, who do you think he's going after?" Danny asked, as Gabby took a hold of his hand, concerned with the worried look on Danny's face.

"More than likely, it's someone who hasn't ended up in the emergency room" Steve replied.

"This means they're either after Gabby or… Chin; Danny where's Chin?" he asked desperately.

"Ah, he finally gave into Malia and went home for a bit" Danny replied.

"Alright, how long ago was that?" Steve asked.

"About ten, fifteen minutes ago" Danny replied. "He should almost be home by now"

"Okay, Kono's organising an HPD detail to stand outside your room and make sure Grace, Rachel and the family are okay" said Steve.

"Alright, what are you going to do?" Danny asked.

"Kono and I are going to find Chin before this guy does" Steve replied.

"Okay, but…" said Danny before pausing.

"Danny, are you okay?" Steve asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine" Danny replied, assuring Steve. "Just please don't get my little sister caught in the middle of any car chases or shoot outs; she's spent enough time lying in hospital beds"

"You know I can't guarantee that Danny" Steve replied.

"You know I would've preferred it if you said "_I promise I won't get April caught in the middle of any car chases or shoot outs Danny_" Steven" said Danny.

"Don't worry Danny, I'll make sure April is out of harm's way" Steve replied, hoping it would ease Danny's anxiety about his little sister's safety. "Just look after yourself"

"Okay" said Danny. "Look the HPD detail will be here soon, so don't worry about us; just get to Chin before that guy does"

"Alright, we'll call you later" Steve replied. "Are you sure we can't use April's shooting skills?" he asked, knowing full well what the answer was going to be.

"No, but feel free to use her nursing skills if you need them, which I think you will" Danny replied.

"Alright, we'll call you when we get this guy" Steve stated before disconnecting the call.

"What's going on Danny?" Gabby asked with a worried look.

"It was Rick Peterson, he orchestrated the whole thing from prison" Danny replied.

"But there's more, isn't there?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah, Rick's not done yet" Danny replied.

"What does that mean?" Gabby asked.

"It means Rick will give up the name of his accomplice when he's finished his next "assignment"" Danny replied. "And Steve and I think he's either after you or Chin; Steve, Kono and April are going to make sure he's alright"

"What about us?" Gabby asked.

"Steve said that Kono was organising a HPD detail to stand outside my room; so if anyone tries to get anywhere us, they'll stop them; so don't worry a thing, okay" Danny replied.

"I'll do my best" said Gabby unconvincingly.

Travelling at high speed down the freeway with lights and sirens, Steve was weaving in and out of cars in a race to get to Chin before Rick Peterson's accomplice did. While Steve was dodging the traffic, April was in the backseat trying to hold herself in place because it didn't seem like the seatbelt was helping one bit, and Kono was desperately trying to get a hold of Chin. Now on her second attempt, Kono was getting worried about the fact that her cousin wasn't picking up his phone; it wasn't like him at all. Going straight to voicemail once again, Kono attempted to call Chin a third time all the while shooting Steve a worried look. While Kono tried to reach Chin again, Steve took the next exit off the freeway, causing Kono to drop her phone forcing her and April to hold on tight. After Steve made the turn, Kono reached down to the floor and picked up her phone only to hear it had gone to voicemail for a third time.

"It's gone to voicemail again" Kono stated.

"Well let's just hope for Chin's sake, he's just left his phone in his car" April hoped.

"Yeah, but it's never been like him to forget about his phone; especially in a situation like this" Kono replied.

"Don't worry Kono, whatever's going on, I'm sure he's going to be okay" Steve assured her as he pulled into Chin's street.

Pulling up outside of Chin and Malia's house, nothing had seemed to be disturbed and everything seemed normal; and in their experience, that never necessarily meant everything was actually okay. Steve then explained to April what was going to happen as he, April and Kono emerged from the car to put their plan into action.

"Alright April, Kono and I are going to check out the house; you're going to stay right here in the car and stay down" Steve explained.

"Okay" April replied as she watched Kono and Steve geared up for the breach.

"Oh and one more thing" said Steve as he reached into the trunk to grab something for April.

"What?" April asked.

"Here" said Steve, presenting April with a gun.

"A gun?" April questioned him.

"Yeah" Steve replied. "Look, even though you're not going into the house; you're not getting hurt on my watch okay" he added.

"Alright I'll take the gun, if it makes you feel better that I'm armed" said April.

"But despite being deployed to Iraq twice, Danny will never like the idea of his baby sister being involved in any sort of combat. So if he finds out about this, you two will never hear the end of it" she explained.

"Well April, we're willing to take that chance" said Kono.

"Alright, are we all good?" Steve asked them.

"Yeah" Kono and April replied in unison.

"Okay, let's go" said Steve.

As Steve closed the trunk, the backseat window shattered as shots were fired from the direction of Chin and Malia's house.

"Get behind the car!" Steve yelled as he grabbed April's arm, pulling her behind the car with him and Kono.

"Are you guys okay?" Steve asked.

"Yeah we're fine" Kono replied while April nodded.

"What's going on?" April asked.

"Looks like we know why Chin didn't answer his phone" Steve replied. "This guy's holding him hostage"


	12. Negotiations

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Human Targets**_

_**Chapter 12**_

"How are you going to get Chin out of there?" April asked.

"We're going to have a little talk" Steve replied, winking at Kono and April.

"Okay" said April.

"Just don't get yourselves shot; I've seen way too much blood in the past two days"

"Alright, Kono and I will go and get Chin" Steve explained.

"April, like I said before, get in the car and stay down"

April replied to Steve with a look of worry and concern; considering the backseat window, where April could've been, had been shot out just a moment ago.

"Look, April, you'll be fine; you have the gun" said Steve.

"If you need to use it, do not hesitate" Steve stressed.

"Alright" April replied, unconvincingly as she turned around to climb into the backseat of the car.

"Are you good to go?" Kono asked Steve.

"Let's go get Chin" Steve replied.

As Steve and Kono emerged from behind the car another shot was fired from Chin's house; this time shattering the front passenger seat window. No one was hit; all that followed the gunshot was a terrified scream coming from April's mouth.

"April, are you okay?" Kono yelled.

"Yeah!" April replied.

"Okay, just sit tight!" Kono yelled.

Steve and Kono ran up to the front door and stood on either side of it. Steve stood on the left and Kono stood on the right. Steve then positioned himself in front of the door. Then looking in Kono's direction, Steve held up his right hand and counted to three. Kicking in the door, they were met more gun fire forcing them back out the front door. Steve and Kono then returned fire, but the gunman ducked back into the lounge room where he was holding Chin hostage; avoiding being hit. Steve then motioned for Kono to move forward towards the lounge room. Once Kono was positioned at the doorway, Steve moved and positioned himself next to Kono. Slowly poking her head around the door frame, Kono could see that the gunman had bound and gagged her cousin with electrical tape. The gunman was nowhere to be seen; but he suddenly came back into view and Kono quickly pulled her head back behind the wall before he spotted her.

"Is Chin in there?" Steve asked quietly.

"Yeah" Kono replied, whispering.

"The guy's got him bound and gagged; what do you think we should do?" she asked.

"Well this guy clearly doesn't want Chin to talk" Steve replied. "He's holding him hostage to get to us"

"Do you think he's going to kill him?" Kono asked, worried for her cousin's life.

"I don't know" Steve replied. "But if he's planning to; he wants us to be watching"

"Do you want to breach?" Kono asked.

"I don't see this ending anytime soon if we don't" Steve replied.

"Alright" said Kono. "On your count"

"1…2…3" Steve counted quietly.

"Hey!" Steve yelled to the gunman's attention. "Put your weapon down!"

In response to Steve's orders to drop his weapon, the gunman did the complete opposite and raised his weapon; pointing it a Chin; directly at his head.

"Whoa! Okay let's talk about this" Steve suggested as calmly as possible despite being a nervous wreck on the inside.

"Don't do anything stupid, okay. You shoot him; we're going to shoot you" he explained as he and Kono kept their guns trained on the gunman.

"Alright" said the gunman, taking his gun away from Chin's head and pointing it towards Steve and Kono "Let's talk"

Outside Chin's house, April was lying flat on her back in the backseat of Steve's car with her weapon at the ready; just in case a bullet went astray or if Rick wasn't being entirely truthful about who he had working on his behalf. Lying there in an eerie silence gave April time to try and think of the person Rick told Steve and Kono about. She remembered Danny telling her and the family when Rick was arrested for stealing evidence and that he would be testifying against him. April also remembered Danny telling them about Rick's partner quitting the force after he was suspended, but for the life of her, she couldn't remember his name. So, if she couldn't remember; she would have to call someone who could remember.

"What do you want to know?" the gunman asked.

"How about telling us your name?" Kono asked.

"Try something a little less personal" the gunman replied.

"Are you working for Rick Peterson?" Steve asked. "Oh and keep in mind we've already spoken to Rick"

"Yes, yes I am" the gunman replied.

"Why? We know he's not paying you anything" Kono asked.

"You tell me since Rick's already told everything" the gunman replied.

"Okay" said Steve.

"When Rick told he wanted revenge on Five-0 you weren't interested; but when he told you that Danny was a part of Five-0 you changed your mind; am I getting close?" he asked.

"Actually you're spot on" the gunman replied, with a somewhat evil smirk.

"When Rick got caught, he asked me if I had his back and I didn't hesitate to say yes"

Still lying flat on her back, April reached into her side pocket and pulled out her phone. April figured the situation inside hadn't gone exactly to plan and she was starting to worry. Somehow, April also thought maybe, just maybe if she could get this guy's name, this whole thing could finally end. So she dialled Danny's number and hoping that he or at least Gabby would pick up; knowing this guy's name could stop whatever was going on in that house from escalating. To April's relief, after two rings, Danny picks up.

"Hey Sis, what's going on? Is everything okay?" Danny asked as he answered the phone.

"Hey Danny" April replied. "Everything's okay, well at least I hope it is"

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked, concerned with his sister's reply.

"I need a name" April replied.

"What do you mean you need a name?" Danny asked; confused to why his sister, a nurse, would ask such a question.

"We found Chin" April replied, feeling a but coming from her brother.

"But…?" Danny asked.

"But, the guy who's been behind all of this got to him first; he's holding Chin hostage; Steve and Kono are in there now" April informed him.

"Okay, tell me whose name you need" Danny asked her.

"Okay ah, while we were at the prison I was standing outside the interview room when I overheard Rick telling Steve and Kono about his accomplice someone both you and Rick know" April replied.

"I'm really tired April, you're going to have give me a little more" said Danny.

"Rick said this guy quit the force after he was suspended after he was caught out lying in the investigation against him" said April, hoping this information would trigger a memory in Danny's tired head.

"Does that help?" she asked.

"Yeah it does" Danny replied. "The guy you're talking about, his name's Mark Ridgeway"

"Mark Ridgeway?" April replied, recognising the name. "Didn't you two go to high school together?" she asked.

"Yeah and unfortunately he's also the guy who's been trying to kill us over the past two days" Danny replied.

"Thanks bro" said April. "Are you and Gabby okay?" she asked.

"Yeah" Danny replied. "Though Gabby is going a little crazy be confined to one room for so long"

"Yeah, that'll happen" said April.

"Look April, I know what you're doing and I know what you're thinking of doing, don't!" Danny warned his sister.

"Danny, for your sake and my sake, please relax, I'll be fine" said April.

"Just because you've been in a war zone and trained to use a firearm, does not mean you handle a situation like this" Danny informed her.

"And if Mark sees you, he may try and hurt you again to get to me, you understand?" he asked.

"Yeah I know, but they've been in there for a while and it doesn't take cop to know something's wrong Danny" said April.

"Look, I'll be fine; I'll call you soon okay" she said as she disconnected the call to her brother.

"April…" said Danny before looking at is phone to see that she had hung up on him.

Gabby watched Danny drop his phone on his bed in frustration as she entered the room after using the bathroom down the hall.

"Is everything okay?" Gabby asked.

"Probably not" Danny replied, putting his head back against his pillow.


	13. Saving The Day

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Human Targets**_

_**Chapter 13**_

Climbing out the back door of Steve's car, April had the gun that Steve had given her at the ready. Holding or carrying a gun had never made April nervous; but what did make her nervous was having to use one because she had never once had to use it to protect herself, or someone else. As she approached Chin's house, she briefly went over the conversation she had just had with Danny over the phone; mainly the parts about him not wanting her to go into the house; she really appreciated that her big brother looking out for her, but sometimes having your oldest brother always looking out for you wasn't always a good thing. So whenever negotiations started to fail on April's part, should usually start to tune Danny out. Thank god she didn't decide to tell him she was pregnant.

Arriving at the front door, well what was left of it anyway after Steve had kicked it in, April prepared herself to walk into a very unstable situation; the kind of unstable situation where someone could get killed if a wrong move was made. April then took in a deep breath and exhaled heavily and slowly made her way into the house. April approached the lounge room's entrance could hear Steve and Kono trying to talk Mark down so he would drop his gun and release Chin; and from what April could hear from the hallway, things weren't working in Steve, Kono and Chin's favour. Stopping outside the lounge room's entrance, April paused for a few seconds and hoped that when she turned that corner, that it wouldn't end badly. Slowly making the corner, April saw that she was right about the situation turning ugly.

"Hey, Mark!" April yelled as she raised her weapon. "Danny says hi" she added.

Startled by April's sudden appearance, Mark once again took his weapon off of Chin and pointed it in April's direction and fired at her. April made an attempt to duck out of the way, but dropped to the ground with a high pitched yelp, clinging to her upper arm.

"April!" Steve yelled. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I think so!" April replied.

"Alright, this has gone on long enough Mark!" Steve yelled to him.

"You think so?" Mark asked, pointing his gun back in Chin's direction.

"Yeah, I think so" Steve replied.

"Now drop the gun and everybody walks away; nobody else has to get hurt Mark"

Watching Steve's now obvious tactic of distracting Mark, Kono saw an opportunity to end this. With Mark's focus on Steve and Chin, Kono took advantage of the opportunity and fired at Mark, hitting him in the left shoulder, twice. Letting out a scream of agony, Mark dropped his gun and fell to the ground; and just like that, it was all over. The two days walking around with targets painted on their backs were over. Five-0 and everyone they loved no longer had to keep looking over their shoulder.

Placing her gun back in her hip holster, Kono turned around to go and check on April while Steve took care of Chin, but not before handcuffing a bleeding Mark on the floor.

"You alright?" Kono asked her.

"Yeah, the bullet just grazed my arm" April replied, taking her hand away to show Kono.

"I'll be fine" she assured Kono, turning around to see where the bullet finally ended up.

"How'd you know his name?" Kono asked.

"I called Danny" April replied as Kono helped her up off the floor

"If anyone was going to know, it was him"

Listening to Kono and April talk, Steve thought it was a good time to join the conversation.

"Do you have any idea how stupid that was April?" Steve asked.

"You have no idea Steve" April replied.

"Good work" said Steve, complimenting her.

"Yeah, with a little help from Danny" said April.

"You alright Cous?" Kono asked Chin as she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Yeah, I'm good" Chin replied.

"You do realise Danny's going to kill us right?" he asked April.

"Yeah, probably" April replied.

"But if I tell him that it was all my idea, he probably, might just hurt you instead"

"Good to know" said Steve. "Let's get you guys checked out" he said as he pointed at Chin and April.

"What about him?" April asked Steve.

"Oh yeah, him too" Steve replied. "Then we'll throw him in jail"

Walking towards the front door, the four of them heard the sound of sirens getting closer and closer.

"Did you call them?" Kono asked April.

"No, no I didn't" April replied. "And it couldn't have been any of you guys"

"Danny" Chin stated.

"Yeah, that sounds about right" said Steve.

"Well that's what happens when the doctors don't pump him full of morphine" April stated.

"Let's go" said Kono giggling as she helped April out the door.

With Steve standing nearby, April was getting her wound treated by a paramedic in the back of an ambulance; she felt her phone start to vibrate in her pocket. Using her good arm, she took it out of her pocket; April saw that it was Danny calling. Before she answered it, she was preparing herself to tell Danny what had just gone down; it didn't take a genius to know that Danny wasn't going to like it.

"Hey Danny" said April, answering in a somewhat cheerful tone.

"Okay, what happened?" Danny asked, knowing full well that his little sister was trying to hide something from him.

"Why do automatically think something bad happened, Danny?" April asked.

"Because you sound way too happy and from previous experience, this generally means you're trying to hide something from me" Danny replied.

"Okay, you got me" April surrendered.

"I always do" Danny gloated.

"Alright, but you're not going to like it" April explained to him.

"I doubt I will" Danny replied.

"Okay, first thing's first" said April. "Everyone's okay" she assured him.

"Second?" Danny asked.

"Second… I went in the house and Mark took a shot at me" April explained.

"And…?" Danny asked.

"And, the bullet grazed my arm; and before you start ranting, I'm okay; nothing to worry about" April replied.

"Nothing to worry about?" Danny asked rhetorically. "Are you kidding me right now?"

"Danny!" April yelled.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Relax!" April yelled back. "Please?" she asked him.

"Alright" Danny replied. "Is Steve with you?" he asked.

"Yeah" April replied. "Are you going to tear him a new one too?" she asked.

"Yes, but quietly, I promise" Danny replied.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit" said April.

"Hey Steve" said April. "Guess who wants to speak to you?" she asked him.

"Thanks April" Steve replied, taking her phone from her hand.

"Danny" Steve answered.

"Now Steven" said Danny.

"Am I crazy or didn't I tell you not to get my little sister involved in the middle of a shootout?" he asked, as calmly as possible.

"Look Danny, I didn't intend for that to happen alright" Steve replied.

"I specifically told April to lay low in the back of my truck" he explained.

"Uh huh" Danny replied. "Did you give my sister a gun Steve?" he asked.

"Yes I gave her a gun Danny" Steve replied.

"Why are you so against your sister using a gun anyway? Isn't she trained to use one?" he asked.

"Yeah, but the last time my little sister was anywhere near a weapon, Nathan Anderson tried to kill her with it" Danny explained.

"I completely understand Danny, but she is a grown woman" Steve replied.

"Yeah I know, but April's always going to be my baby sister" Danny stated.

"Hey how's Chin?" he asked, concerned for his friend.

"He's going to be alright" Steve replied.

"The paramedics think he's probably got a concussion from being knocked out though"

"That's good to hear" said Danny. "What about Mark?" he asked.

"Ah, he got distracted for second and Kono took him down" Steve replied.

"Is he alive?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, Kono hit him twice in the shoulder" Steve replied. "Paramedics say he'll live"


	14. Everything Always Works Out In The End

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Human Targets**_

_**Chapter 14**_

"Ow!" April exclaimed as Michael removed the bandage the paramedics hand put on his now fiancé's arm.

"That's going to need stitches isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah" Michael replied as he examined April's arm, while the nurse left to get the required equipment.

"But this is nothing…compared to what could've been"

"Look I know what I did was really stupid, but I've already had lecture from my brother" April replied.

"Stupid is an understatement April" Michael replied and smiled as the nurse came back with the supplies.

"Thank you" he said to the nurse.

"You're pregnant April" Michael stated. "You can't take stupid risks like that anymore"

"Yeah I know" April replied.

"But you've got to understand that if I didn't do anything, Mark probably would've killed Chin and we'd have to tell his wife why we didn't do anything to stop it" she explained.

"I understand April, I do" Michael stated.

"It's just that when Danny told that you'd been shot, I immediately thought the worse; I was terrified at the of losing you; of course that was all before he told me the bullet had just grazed your arm" he explained as he began to smile from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry" April replied.

"You know, I remember you saying something similar in Newark before I was deployed on my first tour to Iraq" she added.

"Yeah I remember" said Michael as he stitched his fiancé's wound.

"And you know I'll be saying exactly the same things before you get deployed" April explained.

"I know" Michael replied. "That's why I want to marry you before I go" he added.

"Speaking of marrying me, you didn't happen to mention it to Danny, did you?" April asked, because she wanted them to tell everybody together.

"What about the fact that I'm pregnant?" she asked.

"No, I didn't tell him that either" Michael replied, as he finished stitching April's wound.

"You're pregnant?" Gabby asked as she appeared outside the cubicle.

"Gabby" April exclaimed. "How's Danny?" she asked.

"Good" Gabby replied. "Rachel dropped Grace off half an hour ago for a visit"

"That's good" April stated. "I think they both need it"

"Yeah" said Gabby. "Now, let's go back to the fact you're pregnant"

"Well you heard right, I'm pregnant" said April. "Michael and I are going to have a baby"

"And…?" Gabby asked.

"And what?" April asked.

"Come on April I heard everything" Gabby replied.

"Alright" said April.

"Michael's getting deployed next month and we're planning on getting married before then"

"You're getting deployed?" Gabby asked Michael.

"Yeah" Michael replied before the three of them were interrupted by Steve.

"Hey guys" said Steve as he entered April's cubicle.

"Hey Steve" said April. "How's Chin?" she asked.

"Just a mild concussion from being knocked out by Mark; he'll be fine; he's gone up to see Malia" Steve replied.

"That's good to hear" said April.

"What about you?" Steve asked.

"I'll be fine" April replied.

"I'm just going to need a few stitches; which by the way, Michael is doing an excellent job"

"Speaking of a good job; all done" Michael stated.

"Thanks Babe" said April, before getting up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Now if you guys will excuse me, I going to go see my brother and my niece; coming" she asked.

"You guys go ahead" said Gabby.

"I've been here for thirty-six hours and I'm going to use this time to go home so I can have a shower and sleep for a couple of hours"

"You and Steve go and see Danny, Babe" said Michael. "I've got another hour left on my shift"

"Okay" said April. "Just come up when you're done"

"Okay" said Michael as April and Steve turned and walked to the elevator and realised he forgotten to tell April something.

"April!" Michael yelled as he ran to catch up to them.

"Yeah?" said April.

"Tell Danny" said Michael.

"What?" April asked.

"Tell him about me getting deployed, about us getting married and that you're pregnant" Michael replied.

"Are you sure?" April asked.

"Yeah" Michael replied.

"I know how much you want to tell Danny that he's going to be an uncle anyway"

"Okay" said April. "I'll see you in an hour then; I love you"

"I love you too" Michael replied, kissing her on the cheek before she and Steve walked into the elevator.

"Prepare yourself Steve" April warned Steve.

"No amount of morphine is going to stop this from getting ugly"

"I've known your brother long enough to that April" Steve stated.

"Yeah I know" said April. "But maybe Grace being here will turn Danny down a couple of notches"

"Yeah, maybe" said Steve, laughing as the two of them arrived outside Danny's room.

"Hey Grace!" April exclaimed as soon as she saw her niece.

"Auntie April!" Grace yelled when she heard April's voice.

Grace walked up to April and jumped up on to her to give her a hug.

"Hey" said April as she hugged Grace tightly. "How are you?" she asked.

"Good" Grace replied. "Even better because Daddy's going to be okay"

"Yes he is" April stated. "Oww!" she exclaimed as she put Grace back down.

"How did you hurt your arm April?" Grace asked.

"Ahh…?" April paused, biting her lip as she tried to think of how to answer Grace's question without scaring her, so Danny answered it for her.

"Uncle Chin was in trouble and your Aunt April got hurt trying to help him" Danny stated.

"Really?" Grace asked April.

"Yeah" April replied.

"I wasn't expecting this" April whispered to Steve.

"Me either" Steve whispered back. "It's probably the drugs"

"Is Uncle Chin okay?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, Chin's okay" Steve replied.

"That's good" Grace stated.

"Yeah it is" said Steve. "What are you two up to anyway?" he asked as Grace walked back over to Danny's bed.

"Private father and daughter business" Danny replied.

"Oh really?" April asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, really" Danny replied. "And we would appreciate it if you two kept your noses out"

"Okay, whatever you say Danno" said Steve.

"Well, anyway" April started.

"I've got some stuff I want to tell you; and don't worry, it's all mostly good stuff Danny"

"You know, saying that isn't making me feel any better April" Danny stated.

"Okay, but once I actually tell you, you will feel better Danny" said April.

"Oh god April!" Steve exclaimed. "Just tell him already!"

"Alright!" April exclaimed.

"Michael joined the army and he's getting deployed next month so we're going to get married before he goes and I'm pregnant!" April explained in one single breath.

"Woe! Wait!" Danny exclaimed. "Let me get this straight, just so I understand"

"Michael's getting deployed next month, you're getting married and you're pregnant?" he asked.

"Yeah" April replied nervously.

"That's great, I mean apart from Michael getting deployed" Danny stated as he held his arms out as best he could to hug his sister. "Come here"

April walked over to hug her big brother. Danny couldn't have been happier for his baby sister; she had basically been to hell and back and finally everything was starting to fall into place for her.

"Thanks Bro" said April as she also opened her arms to hug Danny.

"I'm glad everything's starting to work out for you sis" Danny stated, smiling.

"I'm just glad I finally get to be a mom" April stated as she and Danny pulled out of the hug.

Grace then happily interrupted the moment when worked out that April's baby would be her first cousin.

"I'm going to have a cousin!" Grace yelled.

"Yeah and I'm going to be an uncle" Danny stated.

"Uncle Danno!" Steve exclaimed, laughing at the same time.

"Shut up Steve!" Danny ordered him.

"I kind of like it" April stated.

"Me too" said Grace.

"See what you've done" said Danny.

"Anytime Danno" said Steve.

"Didn't I just say shut up?" Danny asked rhetorically.

_**THE END**_

_**THANKS FOR RE**__**ADING!**_


End file.
